


can't walk alone

by alongwinter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongwinter/pseuds/alongwinter
Summary: “I wish we could stay like this forever,” Dean said, voice soft and filled with melancholy.





	can't walk alone

The motel was quiet, almost too quiet without the rustling of the sheets or the clanking of the old pipes in the walls. This wasn’t an unfamiliar place to them, this reoccurring thing they had was always here, always in this disgusting place filled with so much happiness. Off limits to others, it was theirs and only theirs. It couldn’t be anywhere else. They’d heard so much noise, so much bullshit over the past year, it felt unnatural for everything to be so still and ominous. Cas paid it no mind as he laid in the bed, arms wrapped around Dean’s bare torso. His fingers traced up and down Cas’ arms, cold and covered in bumps from the chill, eyes trained on the ceiling.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Dean said, voice soft and filled with melancholy.

“I know.” Cas smiles sadly, squeezing him tighter, “But she’s waiting for you.”

“I don’t care.” Growling, he turns, pulling his lover closer, noses brushing, “I need you, Cas. I don’t give a rats ass what anyone else says, I can’t give this up, I can’t.”

“We can’t keep this up forever, Dean. You have a wedding tomorrow, and I have to disappear.”

“Says who?”

“Says your family, says everyone.”

“Yeah, well fuck them. I love you.” His face is dark, the light from the lamp casting a shadow across his profile but his eyes are bright, vivid in their anger and fleeting determination. It will disappear in the morning, as it always does. They both deserved better, deserved so much more than they were given.

“I know. And I, you. I wish it was enough.”

Dean’s heart clenches painfully in his chest. It was enough for them, he didn’t understand why it wasn’t for anyone else. Cas’ thumb stroked against his cheek, eyes meeting once more. They kissed softly, knowing it would be the last time. Settling in comfortably, neither one closed their eyes in fear of the morning. They didn’t want this to be over, want to lose what little they had gained in finding each other. But no one can escape the sun or the truth, and by morning light, Cas was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is pretty short but i started spring semester so :p


End file.
